The Flight to Freedom
by OmgitsBlondieduh
Summary: Tess Harding never, EVER killed Alex Whitman, he is very much so alive but barely. She is captured right after Departure, finding herself in a prison cell with Alex. Together they must try to survive, escape and reveal the truth.
1. Default Chapter

Hey Everyone! I Love Roswell and I'm so glad that I'm starting to write more fanfiction for it! Now, you all might not like Tess and hate her even but I hate, HATE that they made her the villain. She was my favorite character and I thought Max and her made the perfect couple, I believe in destiny and I think you should always follow it.

Any ways here is some info:

Disclaimer: Do not own Roswell or anybody, I wish I did though sometimes I wished I lived in that universe.

Summary : Tess Harding never, EVER killed Alex Whitman. She was captured right after she departured and was betrayed. She ends up finding herself in a prison instead of on her home planet, with Alex, together they must escape and reveal the truth.

**_

* * *

_****_The Flight toFreedom : Chapter One._**

Tess Harding stared down at Max and the others as they watched her with so much hate and betrayal, she was heart broken as the Granolith took off. Everything started to vibrate; so many bright colors filled her eyes as she watched the love of her life disappear. She slowly sat on the ground, holding her stomach in pain as her child inside of her kicked in pain.

She was in shock; she couldn't believe that Max, the one she loved believed the lies that Liz Parker claimed against her! _Of course he would believe her over you Tess, you fool! He never loved you; he just wanted a sex toy to replace Liz! _Tears started to fall from her green eyes, her curly blonde hair was blowing out of control all around her.

They all betrayed her, believing that bitch that she was the on who killed Alex and brain washed everyone else. She could never dream of killing Alex, he was the ONLY one who accepted her into the group. He was the only one who was there for her when she was upset about the whole situation about Max. After he died, her heart broke, knowing that her only friend ever was gone.

She started to cry harder, in emotional and physical pain, she lost everything that she has loved. She lost her father, her lover, her best friend and acceptance into society. She leaned back and stared up at the floating lights, she was on the way to her home planter, pregnant without any money or family. All she had was her little one inside of her, she laid a hand on her stomach and started to rub it.

" Don't worry little one, I will make sure that you grow up healthy and happy. Ill make sure that you are loved and safe always, wherever we are going together, we will stay together! " Tess said as she closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep, not knowing where she was going.

* * *

In the middle of nowhere, a small under ground prison was found. There it was very stinky and dirty, so many prison cells were everywhere but only one had someone in it. Down the dark, slippery small steps, through a narrow long dark hallway to the last prison cell held a skinny, bloodied and bruised guy.

This guy's face was hidden under a small blanket; he was very smelly, having not showered in a long time. His whole body was still besides the rising of his chest, you could hear him breathing heavily and fast. His clothes was covered in dried and fresh blood, not a single inch on his skin was untouched by the unbearable black and blue bruises.

The cell door could be heard being unlocked and he started to tremble, he knew his punishment was coming again. The door opened and in stepped a small pale man, who didn't look like he could cause anyone so much torture. Behind him were two other men, both looking weak and useless. It has always been said that looks can be deceiving, that saying was so very right.

The first man walked into the first prison cell, walking over to the tortured man and kicking him in the stomach, making him cry out in pain.

" Raise your head boy! Look at me when I enter the room, you are to respect me! " The man hissed down at the guy, kicking him again.

" I said look up! " the man yelled, slamming his foot down on top of the man's head.

Slowly, ever so slowly the man raised his face…showing to be the face of Alex Whitman, who looks have seemed to aged. His face was very bloody, bruises were present everywhere. He glared up into the man's face, showing no fear but just hate.

* * *

Back in Roswell, Max Evans laid in his dark room, on his bed. His eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep, his heart broke today. He found out that the one he loved with all his heart, who was pregnant with his child killed his friend. His hands formed fists and he opened his eyes, glaring at the ceiling.

_How could she do this… she killed Alex! She fooled everyone into believing that she was just an innocent angel!_ Max thought angrily, he sighed and his body slowly relaxed. No matter how much he wanted to be mad at her, he just couldn't. Something just didn't seem right, Liz's whole story didn't seem right. He sat up, staring across the room and out his window.

_Oh shit…did I make a mistake? Was Liz lying…? _He thought frantically as he climbed out of bed and walked over to his window, just standing by it. _No she wouldn't lie! _He thought furiously, why would he ever have such a thought? He leaned against the wall for support, _maybe to get you back Maxwell…!_

Max was interrupted from his thoughts when Michael suddenly appeared and slammed opened the window. " Maxwell! " Michael said when he saw him there, " we need to talk!" Max stared at Michael like he had grown an extra head. He pointed to his desk chair, indicating for Michael to take a seat.

" What is this about? " he asked slowly taking a seat on his bed, looking at Michael. He wasn't really in the mood to deal with any more problems; today was the day where he nearly killed himself because of so many.

" Tess didn't kill Alex! " Michael stated, his voice holding determination and truth. Max stared as Michael, his heart nearly stopped. He had just gone over this possibility himself and now his best friend, his brother, his first in command was here telling him. He continued to stare at Michael in shock; he slowly looked away and rested his head head in his hands.

" How do you know this Michael? " he asked in a whisper, closing his eyes. Michael stared at his best friend, his leader, "I just do."

Max stood up quickly, glaring at Michael with shaking fists, " NO! You tell me how you know! You can not just come to me and tell me the one that I love with all my heart, who is pregnant with my son, did not kill my friend!" Michael stood up, challenging Max, glaring at him back.

" I have memories from our past Maxwell! Those memories show Tess; Ava! I know our Tess would never, ever kill Alex! " Even though everyone treated Tess like an outsider, he was very protected of her, he felt a connection to her. He felt like he needed to protect her, at first he thought it was just his past feelings coming back but it wasn't.

" Tess and Alex were best friends! You never knew that did you? You never paid attention to Tess before you knocked her up! You never paid attention to the quiet, nerdy Alex who you claim that was your friend! They were always together, laughing and talking, hanging out! I even spent time with them, they were best friends! Tess I know did not kill Alex Whitman! "

Max was very pale, after everything he heard, " Then why would Liz lie? " he asked. Michael stared hard into Max's eyes, " Because she was brainwashed by the Skins."

_The Skins…?_ Max stared at Michael, and then he closed his eyes, flashes of Tess's heartbroken face before she departed filled his mind.

* * *

Well! There was the first chapter! I hoped everyone enjoyed it, hopefully you all will review. Byes! 


	2. Chapter Two

HIIIIIII EVERYONE! WOW! When I got online I checked my email and saw so many reviews, thank you everyone who reviewed and told me what you all thought about my story! To one review, someone hinted that I kind of took some other material from them or someone else. I don't know what they were talking about, but I didn't take anything, all that you have read so far as come from my mind.

Anyways, thank you again to you all who reviewed and told me what you thought! Me is so happy! Heehee, well err yeah….. I hope everyone likes this story and continues to review.

Disclaimer: I don't not own Roswell or any characters, I WISH I DID THOUGH!

:cries:

Author's Note: I know that in one episode, all The Skins died but I'm bringing some of them back.

**

* * *

****Onto the Story!**

**_Chapter Two: The Awakening _**

Liz Parker was lying on her bed, her head was killing her. She rubbed her eyes, why was she so tired; maybe it was because of everything that has happened yesterday. Figuring out who killed Alex, the killer ending up being the one who came to Roswell, out to steal Max away from her. She glared at her ceiling, remembering how the future Max came right after Tess. Telling her that she had to let Max go or the world will be destroyed, some shit like that.

It was so hard on her to trick Max into believing that she slept with Kyle, her heart broke when she saw Max's betrayed face when he saw her and Kyle in bed together. She would give anything to change that night, even though the Future Max still told her that the decision she made would change the world.

On that night, Liz followed him but just to see him run into the arms of Tess Harding. She was standing behind a tree, watching them as they held each other and by each minute that went by she just wanted to kill Tess in the worst ways possible.

Liz laughed remembering how much she wanted to kill Tess, no one would've guessed that the sweet, goody two shoes Liz Parker would want to kill anyone. As those days progressed, she just wanted to kill Tess more and more as Max and Tess grew closer and closer together.

Liz ran a hand through her long dark brown hair, even though she didn't want to admit it to herself, she saw Max fall in love with Tess deeply. THEN they went off and had sex, made love to each other, that killed her. Liz started to shake with anger, her hands were trembling.

Liz jumped out of bed and grabbed a pillow, throwing it across the room, against a wall. When she found out that they made love, causing Tess to get pregnant with Max's son she could've killed everyone. She was so furious that that little wench came into her turf and stole her man away, claiming him as her own with the whole destiny crap and then really claiming him when she took his virginity!

Liz fazed out of her rage pretty fast when someone knocked on her door, " Liz honey? Are you okay in there?" her mother's voice asked through the closed door. Liz put on a fake smile and walked over to her door, opening it.

" I'm fine mother! " she said with fake innocence, her mother smiled in relief, " Nothing is wrong, why do you ask? " Liz stared at her mother, smiling still.

" Oh its nothing dear, I just thought I heard a scream." Her mother said kissing her on the cheek, " Go to bed dear, you seem awfully tired. " Liz nodded and kisses her mother's forehead. Her mother walked away and she closed her door, locking it and then leaning against it.

She rubbed her forehead, starting to mutter curses under her breath as her headache increased in pain. _What is wrong with my head! _She asked herself as she made her way back over to her bed, she fell onto it, grabbing her head in pain.

" Oww, what's wrong with me? " she moaned as she suddenly lost consciousness.

* * *

Tess's eyes quickly snapped open when someone grabbed her by the arms roughly; she stared into a face of a…skin! They pulled her out of the granolith roughly, pushing her into the arms of another skin. She started to struggle, yelling and screaming for them to let her go. She had to escape to save her baby and herself, they were still on earth.

" LET ME GO! " she screamed as she punched one of the skin's, then destroyed a couple of their switches on their backs, which killed them instantly. She looked over to the granolith, they could not get that in their hands or the world will be doomed. She ran over to, throwing attacks at some Skin's who tried to stop her.

She pushed the three Skins' away, who were the ones who removed her from the ship in the beginning and jumped into it. Her foot was caught and she quickly pushed a red single button that was instructing the ship to go back to the cave. She screamed when the ship suddenly shaking violently and lifting off the ground, her foot was still caught in the tight grips of two Skins'.

Tess felt a violent pain course through her stomach, _Oh my God! The Baby! _She thought frantically as she was pulled from the floating ship and to the ground. She quickly flipped her body over so she could land on her back and not her stomach, but one of the Skin's roughly caught her before she hit the ground.

" Hello Ava! " one of the Skins' said in a rude voice as he nodded to the one who caught her, to let her down. Tess glared at the one who addressed her as her past self, " What do you want! " she asked through gritted teeth. The man walked closer to her and thrust forward a hand to her stomach, which she grabbed to protect it. With her other hand she grabbed the man's hand and twisted it painfully.

The man pulled his hand away and smirked, " I see that what I heard was right, Queen Ava is indeed pregnant with the King's son! " Murmurs went around the crowd, she could see that they were oddly excited and more fear entered her.

" You will not harm my child! " she said angrily, " I will not let you! " The man looked at her and started to laugh so evilly, " You dear Ava, are in NO position to tell me what I can or cannot do! " Tess didn't budge when she was about to take a step back, she remained where she was and glared at this bastard.

The man raised a hand to her cheek; she quickly slapped it away and kneed him in the nuts. The man stumbled backwards, holding them in pain and cries of concern and anger were heard.

" You will regret that dear Ava… you are so much different from your past." The man said after he regained balance but the pain was still present. Tess almost gasped when the man lunged towards her and roughly pulled her towards him, by the shoulders.

" Everyone, I will lead the Queen to her…room. Get back to work! " The man shouted as he threw her over his shoulder and started to walk towards some double doors. She stopped struggling when she realized that her doing this might be harming her child, she bit her lip to stop from a cry of pain to escape her mouth when her stomach exploded with pain.

The pain increased as the man carried her down a dark, cold hallway, their were prison cells to the left and right of the; all in rows. They reached the end of the hall, the second to last prison cell to the right. Tess by now was moaning in pain, she felt so weak; the man opened the prison cell and dumped her into her.

Tess was lying on just a small but clean blanket as he locked the prison cell door; she was holding her stomach in pain. She whimpered and stared up at the dirty ceiling, tears starting to fall from her eyes and down her cheeks.

* * *

Max and Michael drove down the dark highway, towards Liz's house; Isabelle was seated in the back. She was filled in all that has happened but she is stubborn and won't accept that that might be a possibility.

" Tess was the one who killed Alex! " Isabelle said angrily as she stared at the sky as her hair flew in the wind. " Why cant you guys see that she betrayed us? Why are you doing this? " She asked as she fought tears back.

Isabelle loved Alex so much, she still does and his death has caused her so much pain though possible.

" Damn it Isabelle! You never got a chance to get to know Tess like I did; she would have never harmed Alex. They were best friends; you didn't know that did you? They were always together, laughing and having good times. Tess was just as affected from Alex's death as we were; she came to me bawling her eyes out the night after Alex's death! " Michael said turning around to look at her.

Isabelle couldn't believe all that Michael had just said, she never knew the Tess and Alex were that good of friends. She almost started to feel jealous when she realized that Alex and Tess were close, she had often wondered why they were always together but she thought they didn't want to hang out with the others.

She slowly raised a hand to her mouth, she felt slightly nauseated. " Isabelle, are you alright? " Michael asked in concern noticing her complexion turning pale. She shook her head and indicated for the car to be pulled over, Max quickly pulled over and she jumped out followed by the concerned Michael.

She took a deep breath and leaned against a big boulder to the side, Michael was standing a couple feet away from her. Her shoulders started to shake and Michael pulled her into a hug, her cold arms started to warm up as she hugged Michael back.

" We made such a bad mistake, " she cried as she thought about how much they betrayed Tess. She started to think about how much hurt and betrayed Tess looked when they accused her of killing Alex, why wouldn't she see it then? She never saw how Tess cared for everyone, she was such a caring person and was just trying to fit in with the group but they made her the outsider because she was new.

" Yes we did, I saw how Tess looked when she left. We have to find her and get her back! " Michael said as he buried his face into Isabelle's long hair. _Her hair smells so beautiful…_he trailed off and pulled away slightly, shocked by his own thoughts. He shook his head and cleared his throat, starting to wonder why Isabelle believed them so fast.

" Isabelle, why did you believe us so quickly when you were denying it just awhile ago?"

he asked as he rubbed Isabelle's arms to warm them up.

Isabelle pulled away from him and turned around, staring at the ground where a big human shaped dried out skin laid on the ground.

* * *

There was the second chapter! I hoped everyone enjoyed it please review and tell me if you all like it or not. 


	3. Chapter Three

HEY EVERYONE! Sorry it's taking me almost a week to update but I've been busy with school and also I'm packing to move. Well, thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, please keep on reviewing and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own Roswell or any of its characters.

**_

* * *

_****_Chapter Three: Trouble _**

Alex lay on the hard cold filthy floor as he tried to breathe, his pain was unbearable. His whole body was pounding with pain, he just wanted to die. He knew there was another prisoner in the cell across from his, he could hear her cries.

He finally knew what war was like, so much pain, fear and misery. Yes, he was in a war. A war to stay alive and not betray his friends; family or all would be lost forever. With a deep breath he sat up for the first time in ages, he weakly and painfully climbed to his feet and limped over to the cell door.

Looking through the bars he tried to find the other prisoner across from him, he could make out a woman on the ground in pain. His anger started to increase, how could these monsters bring in a woman to this hellhole! He was beyond furious now.

" YOU FUCKIN BASTARDS! " he screamed as he started to shake the prison cells bars. He heard and saw the woman move, onto her back and he saw that she was very pregnant.

_Oh my God, how could someone take a pregnant woman captured! _He asked himself and he froze and started to shake, from anger and sadness. His eyes went up to the woman's face and he about died when he saw one of his best friends and almost his sister, Tess Harding.

" TESSA! " he screamed and started to kick the prison cell door, after two powerful kicks it broke open and he rushed to Tess's prison cell.

* * *

Tess moaned when she heard her name called out by a very familiar voice that she hasn't heard in such a long time. _Im dead, that's the only way how I could hear him._ She thought as newly fresh tears lest her slightly closed eyes and down her cheeks.

Ever since she found out she was pregnant; she wanted to raise her baby and watch him grow up and have his own life. Now she couldn't do that, she started to sob, " I never wanted to die! " she cried.

" Tessa! You are not dead! " She heard Alex say, she froze and slowly opened her eyes and saw herself still in her prison and Alex on the other side. She stared at him like he was a ghost, which he was technically supposed to be to the world.

" Alex….? " she whispered, her eyes were very wide and they never left him. Alex nodded, she studied him, he looked terrible! Every inch of his body seemed to be covered in bruises and blood. His clothes were so filthy and he smelt filthy to, " You're alive…" she said disbelievingly.

Alex grinned painfully and shook his head, " The Skins captured me Tessa, I've been here all along." Tess would've brought Alex in a hug and never let go but she couldn't at the moment.

" They tortured me to get information about you and the others.." he said slowly and Tess cried out, it was their fault that this happened to Ales and she knew that she could never forgive herself for that. " I didn't tell them anything Tessa, I will never betray you guys!" Alex promised.

" Alex…oh my God!" she cried out as a very powerful pain flashed through her, she grabbed her stomach and before she knew it Alex was beside her. The pain passed her and she took a deep breath, she took a look at Alex and saw him looking at her with so much concern.

She looked away from him slowly and looked the cell door to see it was broken and on the ground. She gaped openly at it, she couldn't believe that he did that, but how did he do it? " Tessa…what happened since I was captured? "

Tess laughed softly at Alex's question, " So much." She said as she leaned back into Alex's arms. " Do you mind telling me?" Alex asked as he stared down at her pained face, Tess nodded.

" This might take me awhile, so much has happened Alex, go and bad." She said sighing. Alex nodded; he needed to know what happened. Tess started to speak and he sat there, listening to each word carefully.

* * *

Maria stifled a yawn as she took a customer's order at the Crash Down Café, she has been working for four hours now and she was dead tired. She hasn't seen Michael, Max or Isabelle all day and she had a feeling that something happened or something was going to happen.

She looked at Liz, who looked like she was run over twice with a truck, she couldn't blame her. The past couple of days have been so rough on them all, from finding out Tess killed Alex and betrayed them all. That was a real shocker; she never thought Tess would do such a thing. She was furious with her; she killed her best friend and ruined their lives.

Maria walked to the kitchen to give the fill in cook the order, the cook sucked, she needed Michael there. She looked at Liz again and saw her rubbing her head, she frowned, she knew something else was wrong with Liz but didn't know what.

" Excuse me, waitress!" a customer called out from a near by table, waving their hand in the air. Maria groaned, she hated being a waitress but it paid good bucks. She walked over to the table and forced a smile, none of her smiles seemed real anymore.

_2 hours later _

Maria barely made it to the bar stool to sit down, Liz was closing up and she was dead tired. The day was finally over and she was free for a night to rest, if only Michael was there so she could spend it with him.

She rested her head against the cool table and sighed, it felt so good to finally be able to rest more than a couple of seconds.

" Maria, are you staying the night?" Liz asked coming up to her and sitting down, she glanced at her and shrugged. " Sure, I just have to go home real quick and get some of my stuff." She said sliding off the stool and stretching, Liz glared at the wall and nodded.

Maria hesitated before asking, "What's wrong Liz?" she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and Liz pulled away fast. She frowned and looked into Liz's eyes, she was always good at reading emotions through the eyes.

In her friend's dark brown eyes, she saw anger, fear and confusion. " Lizzie, what's wrong?" she asked growing concerned for her friend even more. Liz laughed, she almost stepped back when she heard such evil in that laugh.

" Everything is wrong Maria, Max is still in love with that betraying fucking bitch!" Maria could not believe that Liz, who never so much of glared at anyone, was saying something like this. " That stupid little whore killed our best friend! How can he still love that slut!" Liz asked angrily.

" Okay…Liz, I think you need to take a deep breath and calm down!" She said smiling nervously, Liz glared at her and crossed her arms over her chest. Maria started to walk towards the back room where her locker is located at, "I'm going to go get my stuff and then quickly run home and pack, Ill be back probably in about an hour and thirty minutes."

Liz nodded and sighed, leaning against the counter.

* * *

Isabelle some how ended up in Michael's lap, leaning back into his chest as they drove speeding towards the caves. She never realized that it took forever to get there; she glanced at Max who was driving. She knew it must be so hard on him, he was lead to believe that the love of his life who was pregnant with his child betrayed him.

She could feel Michael's arms wrap around her, she felt so content and protected in his arms. Tess said that her and Michael were soul mates themselves and they started having the same dreams. She remembers the dreams vividly, they seemed so real and she was sure that she was pregnant with Michael's child. She wasn't, you can't get pregnant from the dream.

She shook her head, why was she thinking about the dreams and pregnancy anyways? She could feel Michael's breath against the back of her neck, she could hear his heart beat in her ears and she realized something then.

They were meant to be together, in their past lives they were married, they loved each other. She took a deep breath, she loved him, she just realized that and the love that she had for him was real. Michael tightened his arms around her, as if saying that he loved her to and Isabelle smiled.

* * *

Liz walked up the stairs to her room, waiting for Maria to get here and smiling. She knew she shocked and scared Maria but some how she didn't feel like she needed to apologize to her. She felt free at last that she showed her true self, even though one of her best friends was now scared because of her.

Liz slowly opened her door and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her window opened and a man that was standing in the middle of her room.

* * *

WELL! That was the third chapter! I hoped everyone enjoyed it and reviews! 


	4. Chapter Four

Okay, sorry I haven't updated in about 2 weeks but I've been busy and sick. Thanks again to everyone who have read and reviewed for my story.

Disclaimer: Do not own Roswell or any of its characters.

Onto the story!

Note: I'm still sick so I'm sorry if I make any mistakes and I hope you all will forgive me

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Four: Deep Trouble _**

Kyle Valenti sat on his bed, the bed that his 'sister' use to occupy. His hands were clasped behind his head; he was leaning against the wall as he stared at the ceiling. He watched as shadows danced upon it, almost as if they were making fun of his predicament.

An image of blonde curls and a bright smile flashed through his mind, he squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't cry, he wouldn't, his father taught him to be a strong man and he wasn't about to cry like a little boy.

"_Its okay to cry every now even when you are a grown man, Kyle." _Tess's said in the wind, he opened his eyes and looked around. He slowly got up and walked over to the window, looking out it and up into the sky.

" Where are you now Tessa?" he whispered, he rested his head against the glass window, picturing Tess's beautiful face. _Are you okay my sister?_ He asked, as if talking to her in person. He rubbed his eyes and slowly walked out of the small room, into the living room where his Dad was drinking beer and watching Tv.

" Hey Dad" He said as he took a seat next to him on the couch, he stared at the tv, clips of old foot ball games were on. His Dad usually watched these when he was troubled over something, he sighed.

Tess's betrayal affected everyone in many different ways; they would never be the same again. He supposed that he was affected the most, since he came to love and think Tess as family, his sister.

* * *

Maria walked up into her dark, deserted house and into her room. She flipped on a light switch and gave out a startled gasp when it flicked on then off, burning out. She groaned, it was just her luck for a light bulb to burn out when she needed to find some stuff.

She slowly tried to make her way around her room and to her closet; she shivered when a cold wind blew against her arms and face. _Where is that wind coming from…? I never left a window open…_She thought as fear entered her, she looked around her dark room. Finding nothing out of place or no one there, she grabbed a t-shirt off a hanger and a gym bag.

She quickly threw everything she needed into the bag and walked out of her room, down the short dark hallway and out of her home with a look of confusion and fear.

Maria took a glance behind her and bit her lip, she hasn't seen her mom is awhile and she wondered if she was okay. _That's the curse of a single mom who works all the time, _She thought as she got into her beat up car and started it up.

* * *

Liz slowly started to back out of her room as the man started to walk towards her, grinning evilly. " Hello Miss. Parker," the man said as he flicked his wrist, which made her fly across the room and onto her bed.

She laid on her bed in shock as the man sat down beside her on her bed, started to run his fingers through her hair. " I see that you don't remember me dear…" he said as his fingers wrapped around her neck slowly.

She blinked and finally regained her senses; she jumped off her bed and away from the man. " What do you want with me?" she exclaimed in fear and nervousness, the man started to chuckle as she grabbed a baseball bat from the corner of her room.

" Lizzie..Lizzie…Lizzie…" the man said as he laid down on her bed, propping his feet up and making her quilt muddy. She flinched from a strange man calling her Lizzie, laying on her bed and getting her favorite quilt dirty!

" Get off my bed now!" she got out between clinched teeth as her eyes filled up with fire, the man frowned and shook his head. " You're in NO situation to tell me what to do Lizzie, you should know better…"

The man flicked his hand and made her drop the bat and fly across the room, against the wall. She cried out in pain as her head collided with her wall, her vision became blurring and she slid down the wall with the man tsk's sounding in her ears.

* * *

Michael walked up the deep cliff towards the caves behind Isabelle and Max, the night was cold and he could see goose bumps trailing up and down Isabelle's arms and legs. A feeling entered him and he felt as if though he wanted to protect Isabelle, protecting her from the world.

He shook his head, frowning at those thoughts that were starting to plague his mind since Alex's death. _You have Maria dammit! _A realization entered him, " Oh shit you guys! We forgot to inform everyone else about everything!" he said.

Isabelle suddenly stopped dead in her tracks in front of him, making him collide with her from behind. He felt himself start to fall, he could feel Isabelle's body pressing against his chest as they fell and his arms went around her waist as he tried to steady them.

Isabelle cried out as they landed on the ground, he quickly rolled off of her. " Are you two alright?" Max asked as he stared down at them, he laid on the ground as he stared at the star lit sky.

" Isabelle are you okay? " he asked quickly, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes. When she nodded he gave a sigh of relief and sat up, grabbing her gently by the elbow and helping her up with him.

He helped her dust off her clothes and glances at her shiny golden hair that shimmered in the moonlight. " Come on you two! We have to get there by morning you know!" Max's voice snapped him back to reality; he slowly let go of Isabelle and turned facing forward.

He indicated for her to go ahead of him and she smiled at him, there was this knowing twinkle in her eyes and he felt his insides squirm a bit.

_Snap out of it you fool! You are acting like some lovesick puppy! _He scolded himself as they reached the top of the cliff a couple of minutes later. Max immediately went to the cave's entrance and looked around before he swiped his hand over the olden alien symbol.

* * *

Maria climbed the stairs up to Liz's room, her bag hanging off her shoulder. Her keys were gripped tightly in her hands as she reached the top; it was too quiet and dark. She slowly walked over to the first door and knocked, she opened it when she got no answer.

She flipped on the light switch and looked around, she almost screamed when she saw Liz leaning against the wall and glaring at her. " You're later Maria…" Liz said in a cold voice, she tried to remain calm and rolled her eyes.

" I told you that I had to get some of my stuff to spend the night, you know the here and to my house aren't next door!" She said as she flung her backpack onto Liz's bed, she glanced back at Liz and let her eyes slowly slide to the floor before they met her cold eyes.

Her eyes widened when she saw a small puddle of blood, she pointed at it, " Liz where did that come from?" Liz looked down and saw the blood; Maria glanced back up and saw Liz's smirking face.

" Lets just say..I fell," Liz said, her voice dripping with fake sweetness and it sent more shivers down her arms. " Are you alright?" She asked in concern as she walked over to her friend, ignoring the tingling in the back of her neck.

Liz nodded slowly, raising her hand and placing it on her shoulder. Maria stiffened when she felt coldness against her skin, " Liz you are so cold!" she said startled.

" I know that Maria, I can feel it idiot!" Maria withdrew from Liz's grip and put her hands on her hips, glaring at her best friend. " Why are you acting this way!" She asked angrily, demanding answers from the tone of her voice.

" So many things Maria…" Liz spoke in a whisper almost making it impossible for her to hear, " What are those things?" she asked as she stared at her.

Liz shook her head and walked past her, sitting on her bed. " Tess Harding isn't dead and Max is still in love with that bitch!" Maria stood there in shock.

* * *

Tess was very sleepy and exhausted from telling Alex every last detail the he missed. She could tell the Alex was in shock since he wasn't saying a word; she sighed and rubbed his hand.

After a couple of minutes of silence they both jumped when a loud banging sound could be heard from down the dark hall. The looked each other, terror entered their eyes, they knew that they were in deep trouble now.

* * *

Well everyone, there was the fourth chapter! I hope everyone liked it and will review!


	5. Chapter Five

Hey everyone, me is BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! I've been better for about a week now AND I've been studying for finals…..please…someone who is smart, switch placed with me for a week to take my finals for me plzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Lol, nah I'm just kidding.

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Roswell, for the last time! God! Lol. (I'm hyper.)

Well…. onto the story, I wont hold you captured with all of my talking…. even though…. I want to…and everything…: Cries :

**_

* * *

_****_Chapter Five : A Meeting_**

Isabelle shivered when she entered the caves; it was very cold in there because the cold air was trapped inside. She almost jumped when Michael's hands suddenly came to her hips from behind her," Michael, what are you doing?" She asked as she watched Max walk over to some pods.

" Just making sure you or me doesn't fall again." Michael answered; she felt his grip on her hips tighten a bit but not much to hurt her. She nodded, a small smile coming to her face as they walked over to where Max was. They were standing in front of the trap door that lead them to where the granolith once was.

She made eye contact with Max and nodded, raising her hand, she placed it on top of the wall that had a antar symbol on it. Her hand and the symbol started to glow, her cheeks started to flush. She slowly let her hand drop to her side and leaned against Michael, she was quite dizzy.

" You okay Iz?" Max asked as the wall started to separate, she nodded slowly as she let out a small sigh. The dizziness passed and she leaned forward, a little bit away from Michael but his strong hands still remained on her hips.

Max entered through the small opening in the wall and she followed, moving away from Michael and walking around the nearly destroyed room. She slowly walked over to where the ship took off; ash was on the ground from the fire.

She bent over and ran her fingers across the burnt ash; she gave out a startled cry when a pain went through her fingers.

" What's wrong!" Michael and Max asked frantically in unison as they nearly ran to her side. She held her burnt fingers in her other hand, holding them up to her chest. She nodded towards the ash on the ground as Max gently took her injured hand in his.

" Its still hot." She said as Max healed her, she smiled gratefully to him. She looked towards Michael to see him studying the ash, " How can it still be hot?" He asked, she shrugged and walked over to a near by wall.

Leaning against it, she sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. Biting down on her lip she shook her head, she didn't know what seemed to be wrong with her ever since Tess left. She seemed like a new person and it was starting to scare her, she was no longer independent but was relying on others for help.

* * *

Alex frantically and painfully tried to pick the injured Tess up, " Alex, its okay." Tess whispered softly in his ear. He shook his head, he knew that she was going to try and use her powers again.

" I wont let you do that!" He hissed angrily as he finally succeeded in lifting Tess up into his arms, he quickly walked out the cell and looked around. There was no sign whatsoever that a skin was coming so he started searching for an exit.

Tess's blonde curls were hanging loosely over his shoulder, her head was lying there and her arms were limply hanging out his neck. He quickened his pace; he was frantically trying to find a way out.

He reached the end of the dark, smelly and cold hallway and old stairs were in front of him. He started to climb up the steps with fast pace but with great carefulness to not to trip.

" Alex…" Tess's pain filled voice whispered in his ear, he shushed her, not wanting any of the skins to hear them. " Be quiet for a little longer Tessa." He whispered as he reached the top and peaked behind both corners.

_How odd…no one is here, its way to deserted and quiet…_He thought to himself as he started to walk straight ahead, he remember which was he had came from. " Alex!" Tess startled and painful voice exclaimed, " What!" He asked startled himself.

He looked into Tess's eyes and saw them glowing a white color, his jaw dropped. " Tess, Tess are you alright!" He asked in a raised whisper.

" Alex…we have to get out of here,…there's a bomb!" Alex's eyes widened and he seemed to freeze.

* * *

Maria walked behind Liz down to the kitchens, she was shaking from what Liz told her and she wondered how she knew. She started at the back of Liz's raven head, chewing on the inside of her lip.

She closed her eyes briefly before she grabbed Liz's shoulder and spun her around so she was facing her. She stared into Liz's cold eyes; her own eyes cold now too. " What the fuck do you think you are doing Maria!" Liz asked angrily as she pulled her shoulder out of her grip.

Maria's hand dropped to her side, " Liz, what has happened to you?" She asked in a strained whisper. Liz let out a cold laugh and raised her hand to Maria's cheek; tears came to her eyes when Liz slapped her across the face.

She grabbed her cheek, staring at Liz in shock, " How could you!" she said angrily as she rubbed her cheek. She started walking backwards up the steps, glaring at Liz with no concern whatsoever.

" Where are you going Maria?" Liz asked sweetly as she started to climb the steps after her, " Stay away from me Liz, you need help." She said as she walked backwards to Liz's room.

" No Maria, you need help." Liz said as she raised her hand and it started to glow, she froze in shock. " Oh my God! You are an alien!" She screamed as she ran into through Liz's door but was knocked onto her butt by a powerful force in front of her.

She rubbed her neck and looked up, she gasped when she saw a man in front of her.

" Maria, Maria, Maria.." The man said shaking his head as he slowly placed his hands on her forehead and everything went black.

* * *

There was the fifth chapter! I hope everyone loved it! Ill try updating sooner next time. Please Review! 


	6. Author's Note!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Hey everyone, here is a note from me . Now everyone probably have looked through the reviews and I have gotten one from a very rude reviewer.

Whoever you are, I appreciate you reading my fan fic but if you don't like this plot then why did you ever read the story? The summary explained what would happen and you read it! If you don't like it, then don't read it.

Another thing, you accused me of ruining the WHOLE thing! No, I didn't ruin anything. This web site is a place where you can write whatever you like, and change the original peice however you want it. I was expressing my way of how I wanted Roswell to turn out.

I hated the fact that they made Tess a bad person and made Alex died, after that I believe they ruined the whole show.

I was also accused of ruining the character's personalities, and I have to admit that I do think that I didn't exactly master their personalities but I do think that I got almost it all right.

You said for me to take this off of FF.N but I will NOT do what you request. Mainly because you are the ONLY one who has said anything bad about my story so far. A lot of people like it, and I have many faithful reviewers that I love dearly.

I will not disappoint them by taking this off the web site, I am not that heartless.

Here is some advise for the reviewer: OMG, don't read what you don't like.

Thank you everyone for putting up with me while I rant, and I hope to see all of your reviews.

I will be updating hopefully soon, Im about to move and Im quite busy and stressed.

**THANK YOU! **


	7. Chapter 7

Okay….please don't kill me….its been awhile…like…..4 to 5 months since I've last updated but I have some reasons for that! I moved over the summer into an apartment, the day after I moved out of my house I went on a trip to Texas for a couple of weeks.

When I got back from Texas my friends wouldn't leave me alone ( I love you guys!) and then after a month I moved out of the small, SMALL apartment and into my new home. Then I started school….during this time I started dating a couple of guys who were both dating me for sex and lied to me about their age.

School sucks…. So much…..I want the summer back! Waaaahhhh! I got grounded too…. So yeah….. that's the OTHER reason why I haven't updated. Plus I cant think….. about what to write, I have major writer's block.

Disclaimer : Do not own Roswell. I have mentioned this in all my other chapters so yeah.

Onto the story,….. FINALLY!

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter Six: Is There Really Hope? **_

" Alex! Please snap out of it!" Tess cried frantically, more tears trailing down her cheeks. He seemed to be frozen, _Oh God! Please make him get it together!_ She prayed as she raised a limp hand to her friend's cheek and roughly tapped it with it. " ALEX WHITMAN!"

Her scream seem to bring Alex back to reality, " Tess…are you serious, there's a bomb?" She nodded, her heart beating frantically, a pain coursed through her body coming from her stomach and if she wasn't being held by Alex she would've keeled over.

" I'm sure… Alex….get us out of here…" She whispered once the pain passed but she knew it would come back. They had to get out of there, they didn't have much time left. She felt Alex's grip tighten around her, " Right, don't worry Tess! I wont fail you now that we have got this far."

She laid her head on Alex's shoulder again, a small pained smile on her lips before everything blackened.

Alex practically ran the rest of the way out, using his back to push the door open. His heart soared with hope and joy when he saw that they made it out of the prison, after so long…. They escaped.

_Its not over yet Alex! You still have to reach the others and make sure you are safely away from the enemy with Tessa! _He reminded himself as he jogged away from the base, out into the desert…. He believed that they were some where in the Texas desert but he couldn't tell for sure.

_For all you know, we could be in Arizona. _He sighed as he laid Tess down behind some large and tall rocks. He leaned against the wall of it, his throat already felt like paper. He was so thirst…. He was cursing himself for not bringing some water before they made their escape.

_Once Tess has rests a bit then she can find a way to get some water for us._ His eyes slowly closed but they snapped open and he quickly pushed himself off the wall of the rock. Taking a deep breath he picked up Tess in one slow motion, he cradled her body in his arms and prayed that he would have the strength to carry on to save them both.

* * *

Maria groaned, her head felt like it had been shot or something, it hurt that much. She opened her eyes and they met nothing familiar…. Just a cave ceiling. Her heart started to beat faster, going over the events in her head that had transpired before she blacked out.

" That bastard…" She mumbled, remembering that man, he did something to her and she believed Liz too. He had placed his hands on her forehead and before she could comprehend what happened she blacked out. She did remember Liz…acting like a crazed bitch, so scary.

" Well, well, well… look at who is awake!" Liz's voice said in a cold hyper voice. Maria tried to move but found that she was bound to the table, her head was even held in place. " Liz! Let me out of here!" She demanded angrily, she was so sick of all the bull shit that happened around Roswell. She just wanted to live a normal week for once!

" You are a fool Maria…" Liz said as she sat down next to her, Maria's eyes widened when she took in her appearance. Liz was wearing a silk green spaghetti strap dress that looked like to be made for a queen. Her hair was up in an elegant bun, her lips looked like to be a ruby shade.

" Surprised that I could ever look more beautiful and sexier than Isabelle Evans or yourself Maria?" Liz asked her, a smirk playing on her lips. " Liz… snap out of it…. He has you under some kind of alien mind control!" Liz stared at her for a moment before leaning over and cracking up laughing.

" I did this on my own free will Maria…" Shock…. Disbelief……Lies…." Don't say that Liz…. That's not true!" She said as she struggled more to get free. " It is the truth you idiot!" Liz shouted at her as she slapped her across the face. Tears stung her eyes but she would not let them fall, her cheek burned.

She shook her head, raising her eyes to meet Liz's and saw that they were so cold, colder than before she blacked out. _Oh Liz…_

* * *

Michael yawned, his eyes never leaving Isabelle. " For Christ sake Michael! Stop staring at me, its making me so nervous!" Isabelle suddenly snapped at him. His eyes widened, he didn't realize that she had noticed.

" Sorry…." He stole a glance at Max who seemed to be studying the ash intently as if there was some clue behind it. " Its just you are too pretty not to look at." He nearly killed himself when that escaped his mouth.

He saw a shock look cross Isabelle's face, to embarrassment, to joy. He smirked at her, he couldn't help it, he had a rebel in him after all. He was a rebel at everything, even the ones he loved the most.

He chuckled to himself when he saw her roll her eyes at him with a small smile on her face and look away, he walked over to where Max stood, feeling Isabelle's eyes on his back.

He stared down at the ash for a moment before sighing loudly, " What's up Max? You have been staring at this forever!" Max tore his eyes away from it and met his. " There's something about it Michael… we have to find Tess…" He closed his eyes before sighing again for the millionth time.

" We will Max! But we have to go find her! We can channel her energy…I have already tried and it's really, really weak…." They just had to find her soon…. If they don't, she will die.

* * *

Well that was the 6th chapter! Tell me what you think, and I will try to update sooner! 


	8. Chapter 8

So yeah, everyone probably has noticed… that I haven't updated in like… 7 months… Eek. I'm sorry/ Lets just say, much has happened this year and I haven't much got a chance to upset this story.

At one point I was even thinking about deleting it since I never updated it but I kept on getting reviews and I was like hell no, Im not deleting this.  Anyhow. Yeah.

Disclaimer: Do no own Roswell, for the last time. I wish I did, but I don't. 

I'm just going to get straight to the story.

* * *

_**Chapter 7: So, What Has Happened to Love?**_

Isabelle wringed her hands," Are you positive I can do this Max?" Her brother wanted her to dream search for Tess, Max nodded, " Positive. You can do it Iz, we know you can!" She could feel Michael's protective hand resting on her mid back, " You did it before,…"

She sat down on a blanket that Michael had retrieved from the jeep, she slowly laid down and Michael and Max took their places on either side of her. They grabbed her hands and she squeezed them, if an innocent bystander were to walk into the caves at that moment and look at them… It would look like she was having a baby, but the only thing different was her legs weren't spread and she wasn't having a baby at all.

She closed her eyes, slowly falling into a deep magical slumber. _She was walking on air, she looked around. She hadn't visited this place in awhile, dream world she sometimes called it. Dreams orbs floated around wherever she went, she closed her eyes and searched for Tess's dream orb…searching for her dream aura. She found it and reached out for it, opening her eyes she saw it floating infront of her. _

_Her hands started to glow; she was suddenly inside of Tess's dream. She saw her right away, so beautiful…Like a Queen. " Tess…" she said softly, walking up to her. Tess's dream was so weird, it was lifeless. " Tess, I'm sorry.." She said as she placed a hand on her shoulder._

" _Isabelle, its not safe in my dreams. Our enemies have been trying to dream walk in them for a long time now. I have been able to keep them out, but Im so weak. The baby is draining my life away from me, I'm still on earth…" Tess said as she turned towards her, she gestured towards her body. " This is not how I look like in person, I look beaten… Isabelle, I have escaped my prison and Alex is alive."_

_Isabelle took a step back, starting to shake. " What!" She asked in a raised voice that was filled with nervousness and confusion. " You heard right Iz.., Alex is alive.." She stared at Tess, tears coming to her eyes. " But how…?" Tess reached towards her and removed a piece of her hair from her face, " The skins captured him.. he's been in a prison for so long.. beaten so much… all because of us."_

_Isabelle fell to her knees, holding her face in her hands as she sobbed. " No! No, no, no.. Not Alex." Tess grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, " Get a hold of yourself Iz! I used the last of my immediate power to heal him, we escaped our prison before a bomb went off. Unfortunately.. Many of the Skins are still alive and walking among us sill."_

_Isabelle wiped her tears away, but tears kept on falling from her eyes. She shakily stood up, " Tess where are you and Alex?" Tess looked into her eyes, she saw so much pain but so much hope. " We are outside Arizona I think, on the outskirts of New Mexico in the middle of the desert."_

" _We are coming to get you," Isabelle said with so much determination. " And then we will defeat those bastards once and for all." Tess never looked away, she slowly nodded._

" _Afterwards, if there is an afterwards, I'm going to do something and you cant stop me." Isabelle paled considerably. " Whats that?" She asked slowly, Tess smiled. " I'm going to give Alex his world back." Confusion entered her mind, more than there was from before._

" _How.. that would have to take much power… and you don't have much… but why would I try to stop you?" Tess turned away from her, " Because, I know a way to do it.. It will take all my power… all my life force. It will kill me in the end." _

" _NO!" Isabelle said angrily, " I will not allow you to do that!" She would never let Tess to kill herself, " Its for the best Iz, its for Alex. He deserves his life back… I care about him, he may not want me to do this just like you and everyone else but all I do is hurt my loved ones." _

" _You are being a bitch," she snapped, she saw Tess tense. " How am I exactly?" She laid a hand on Tess's stomach, " You aren't even thinking about your baby or Max. He wants to marry you, and raise your baby Tess.. He loves you and loves your child." Tears started to fall from her eyes, " We will find out a way to give Alex's life back, and if we cant then we will all create one for ourselves, away from Roswell."_

_The dream started to fade, signaling that Tess was waking up. " We will come for you and Alex. I promise." She said before she was kicked out of the dream and appeared back in the middle of thousand of dream orbs again. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath, her hands started to glow and she began to wake up herself._

_As she disappeared from the dream world, she never noticed a shadowy figure watching her from the shadows._

Isabelle opened her eyes, Michael and Max were staring down at her with worried looks. She had never been in a dream world for that long before, she felt weak. Very weak. " Are you okay?" Max asked her, she slowly nodded, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

" Alex is alive, they are both alive!" She cried, breaking down in tears of happiness, Michael quickly pulled her into his arms. She clung to him, trying to believe everything she had been through.

* * *

" Something isn't right Dad!" Kyle said as he sat next to his dad at their small wooden table in their kitchen, he propped his elbows up on the table and rested his chin in his hands. " Why do you say that?" Kyle stared at his dad like he was insane, " Hello! I haven't seen the Evans or Michael in a long time!" In a long time, he meant a couple of days. He wasn't sure exactly how long.

He took a sip of his water, trying to push the thoughts of Tess out of his mind. " They are probably at the Caves, catching up on quality time." _Or they could be lying in a ditch somewhere with their limbs cut off. _He thought sarcastically, that could be true knowing their luck. Everyone seemed to be after them, from the F.B.I to different alien species.

A picture of a blonde memory flashed through his mind, _Tess…_ Oh how he missed her… He pushed that thought out of his head; he couldn't allow himself to think about her. He already suffered enough of her in his dreams.

He stood up suddenly, " I'm going for a walk, Ill be back in a bit." His dad looked at him form the news paper where he sat, " When you say in a bit, what time do you mean exactly?" He looked at the only clock in the house which was sitting ontop of the t.v., it read 7:00 pm, he stared at it, " At 8, so in an hour."

His dad nodded, " See you then." He waved his good bye and walked out the front door, down the short side walk.

* * *

Liz sat infront of the man that controlled her, they watched and studied the passed out Maria. Something inside of her screamed to escape, another part of her laughed. She would never escaped, and something of her didn't want to. She was never treated like a Queen with the Royal Four. She always wanted to be one, but no, that blonde bitch took that away from her.

She stopped herself from sighing, she was taught in such a short amount of time that,…. She shouldn't show emotion much. She bit her lower lip, that she couldn't stop, it was a nervous habit of her's. " Don't do that my Queen, it shows bad manners." The man to her side instructed, she immediately stopped. " Yes Master," She said smiling.

" And don't smile, you shouldn't be happy until she is dead."

* * *

So, that was the 7th chapter. :D Yay. Lol. Reviews please. 


End file.
